Boat anchors are often used to hold a boat at or near a given location on a body of water. The weight and shape of the anchor promote a static position on the floor of the body of water, while an anchor line connecting the boat to the anchor holds the boat within a given distance of the anchor. By varying the length of the anchor line, a user can determine how near to each other the boat and the anchor will be maintained. The range of movement of a boat while attached to an anchor may be referred to as a swing scope and is related to the ratio between the length of the anchor line to the depth of the water. For example, as the length of the anchor line increases with respect to the depth of the water, the swing scope will increase. It may be desirable to allow for various amounts of swing scope in various situations.